


约会前请务必确认内裤质量

by Shigure_xx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, in the first person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 补档真的就是个第一人称搞笑短篇，脾气不怎么地的亚瑟和有点脱线的米米





	约会前请务必确认内裤质量

“我说你……”

阿尔弗雷德半天没动静，闷闷的声音从被子下面传出来，而我平躺在床上望着天花板，一丝不挂地等着他用嘴好好照顾一下我两腿中间那个蓄势待发的玩意儿——平时这没良心的小子才不乐意干这个，他总有理由，下巴酸痛，嘴唇干燥都能拿来用上一用，却忘了我是怎么像这样让他爽翻天。而昨天他终于良心发现，说要在我生日的当天，也就是今天，给我来上这么一次作为生日礼物的一部分，现在他却不动了。我等得心焦，踹了他一脚。

他立刻发出了一声哼哼，半天才慢吞吞地从下面探出头来，趴在我的双腿之间，把下巴支在我的肚子上，表情挺严肃地看着我，然而他那两只滴溜溜转来转去的眼睛暴露了他，一看就是心怀鬼胎。他好像在憋笑，又往上挪了挪，胸膛紧密地磨蹭着我的重点部位，我简直要发疯，几乎想抓着他的脑袋按下去就这么来一发。

不过绅士总是有好教养的，我强忍着下流的冲动，皱了皱眉头问他到底又他妈的有什么事儿，声音嘶哑得我自己都惊讶。他似乎也意识到这么下去大概会被强奸，终于不吝开口了。

“你的内裤是不是掉色。”

我沉默了两秒。

这个事情还要追溯到今天早上，我在上午十点钟左右被阿尔弗雷德乒乒乓乓的起床声弄醒。他今天卯足了劲，难得地赶在我之前起床，要好好给我过一个生日，看到我睁开眼睛坐起来，又伸手把我按回枕头上，尽管我及时躲了一下还是被他的手指戳得眼睛生疼。在半小时之后，我才被允许起床，等坐在餐桌上之后，发现煎蛋、沙拉和吐司都已经做好了，还配上了我最喜欢的伍斯特酱。

本来我的确是想夸他几句的，毕竟他能用心关照到我的爱好——不是指伍斯特酱，而是他的裸体围裙——让我十分感动，然而下一秒我就在餐盘旁边发现了一个牛皮纸袋，上面写着“给亲爱的亚蒂。”

“这是礼物。”他贴心地提醒了我。

我们在一起好几年，在我对他的认知里最理智最清醒的一条绝不是他是个多么好的男朋友，或者做爱时他是多么性感——虽然这些也是千真万确的，但我要说的那一条则是“绝不能相信阿尔弗雷德的品味和审美。”

于是我打开了纸袋，里面还有一层透明包装袋，在看到那显眼而熟悉的颜色时，我已经有了些预感。在阿尔弗雷德万分期待的眼光中，我从包装袋里抽出一条英国国旗图案的紧身三角内裤。

“哇哦。”

我惊叹了一下，这是他妈的什么该死玩意儿？或许我应该再搭配一个同款面具，然后就这样半裸着站在马路中央扬言解放全美洲？

“你喜欢吗？”他弯下腰，胳膊肘支在桌子上盯着我，好像斩钉截铁地认定我刚才的反应是出于惊喜而非惊吓。我抬起头来，看到他用手指蘸着番茄酱在脸颊上画的爱心，挑了挑眉。

最终我连舔带啃地把他的脸颊，还有饱满柔软的嘴唇都毫不客气地亲了个遍，在他的围裙终于掉在地上，而他整个人背对着我趴在桌子上的时候，俯下身去告诉他我特别爱他给我的所有礼物，也包括还未兑现但将要到来的那些。

最后我还是把那条莫名其妙的内裤穿上了，然后在这一天的时间里，它就稳妥地待在阿尔弗雷德前年送给我的一条七分牛仔裤里，脚上蹬着一双他去年送我的浅咖色软皮靴。既然如此，上衣我自然也没得选择，穿了一件白色T恤，印着斗牛犬的脑袋。

我不太能应付得来这些衣服，阿尔弗雷德倒是很喜欢，嚷嚷着我穿了那么久的衬衫西装，是时候休闲一点了，还在临出门前抓了把发胶把我的头发揉了个乱七八糟。我看着他的花短裤，黑背心和两条有点肌肉的小麦色胳膊，心想这倒是也不错。

“如果人人都有你的品味，超级英雄们的紧身衣大概会被奉为时尚尖端了。”

他没听懂我的真实意思，哈哈哈在街上笑得特别大声。没听懂也好，我心想，不然明天他就会发起紧身衣爱好者协会。

说来奇怪，明明是我的生日，他却不肯听从我的建议陪我去五金超市挑选修缮后花园的木材和软管，而偏要拉着我去迪士尼乐园，并且认真地告诉我这是为了让我好好放松一下。彼时我站在密集的人群中排马特洪雪橇过山车的队伍，看着不远处路过了一个被小孩子包围的艾莎，而阿尔弗雷德举着蓝色棉花糖和一个米奇发箍钻回了我的身边。

“其实你就是想来玩而已吧？”

我接过他手里的发箍给他戴上，他那一撮不听话的头发高高耸立在两只圆耳朵前面，看着还挺可爱的。

后来我们转来转去地玩了不少项目，也吃了法式主题餐厅，下午玩飞溅山的时候他坐在我旁边，穿过山洞的时候紧张得哇哇乱叫，最后当然是毫不意外地溅了一身湿。还好现在是夏天，他举着冰棒笑得没心没肺，拍拍我的肩膀说“一会儿就能晾干了！”

仔细想想，大概就是从那个时候开始，那条该死的内裤就开始不遗余力地往我的屁股上印国旗了——这自然就导致了夜晚十二点整的现在我所面临的这个异常尴尬的场面，阿尔弗雷德忍着笑意指出了这个问题，然后往旁边滚了一圈，顺便把薄被也掀开了。

我那根半挺立着的东西就那样曝光在明晃晃的床头灯下，颜色不似往常。多亏了那条天杀的内裤，我的整个中段都弥漫着若隐若现的颜色——或许是因为形状的原因，又或者是因为位置居中的原因，某些地方显得特别鲜艳，没错，就是那个迫切渴望阿尔弗雷德嘴唇的部分，完美地染上了红色和蓝色，甚至还他妈的排列得活像个迷幻主义的斑马。

阿尔弗雷德在旁边笑得缩成一团，“你洗澡的时候就不能好好搓搓吗，亚瑟？”

该死，我伸手给了那小子一拳，他笑得几乎要滚到床下去了。我洗澡的时候怎么会没注意到？我洗了一遍又一遍，然而那点染料到了我身上反倒变得结实多了，怎么也洗不下去，到最后我也只能沮丧万分地裹了条浴巾走出来，床上运动前甚至还提议过关灯，只希望阿尔弗雷德不要发现。

“我倒是希望你能注意到如果不是你送了我这条傻兮兮的内裤，它也不会变成这样。”

“那也是你同意穿上的呀。”他眨了眨眼睛，语气相当无辜。问题是在当时的气氛下我他妈的难道还能选择不穿吗？

“别害羞，阿尔弗，”我平复了一下心情，好心劝导他，“你不是最喜欢色彩鲜艳的食物了吗。”

“道理我都懂，”他终于不笑了，换了个姿势凑过来趴在我身边，“但是你知道的，你这样让我很没兴致。”

“你什么时候有兴致过？”

“你猜。”

最终我还是放弃了，抓了他的脑袋乱七八糟地亲了两口，然后顺手按回枕头里告诉他既然已经跳过了睡前活动，那就收起手机关灯睡觉。他一边嘟囔着说推特还没刷完，一边伸长手臂关上了床头灯，又往我这边凑了凑。

我俩在一片漆黑中好一阵没说话，他在我旁边动来动去一点也不安分搅得我睡不着——虽然我本来就睡不着，而过了相当长的一段时间之后，在我认为他可能已经睡着的时候，才听到他又开口。

“嘿，亚瑟。”

他一边说，一边挤了挤我，好像是想确认一下我有没有睡着一样，于是我哼了一声作为对他的回应。

“生日快乐。”他又说。

“等你那玩意儿什么时候褪色了我肯定给你补上……”他竟然还想着这事儿，我在他看不见的黑暗中翻了个白眼，他要是过几天还能记得并且不赖账的话大概就不是美/国人了。

“那现在呢？”我突然改主意了，他不说还好，可是现在他倒是很好地提醒了我。

“我改主意了，你想再刷一会儿推特吗？”我支起身体越过他，有点费劲地再次打开床头灯，光线明亮起来的时候，他刚好在我的正下方面对着我，头发都顺应重力掉到后面去，露出一张光洁的脸来，非常适合亲吻，于是我就这么做了。

这小子似乎还有点状况外，不过倒是很习惯于我突然吻他，动作自然地搭上我的后颈。在结束了一个这样一个相当迅速的吻之后，我就保持着这样的姿势，再次问他想不想再刷一会儿推特。

我听到他咯咯地笑起来，可能是我现在正面朝下，脸颊上的肉不敌年龄而下坠这个造型太可笑了，他笑了两声，把一条腿插到我的两腿之间，又和其中一条缠在一起，“你是说想不想等会儿再睡对吗？”

“你要是想先看一眼最新动态我也……”我没说完，他抬起脖子来啃了我的脖子，这么一来谁还有心情想什么社交网络的事？

至于后来的几十分钟里，我俩是怎样从双人床的一头滚到另一头，六条腿是怎样交缠在一起而两个人的舌头又是多么的黏糊糊，我是没空叙述一遍了，因为我正忙着用我的彩色小朋友让阿尔弗雷德鬼哭狼嚎——他这会儿已经把什么颜色的问题完全抛到脑后去了，一只手抓着我的胳膊，我每动一次他就掐我一把，让我严重怀疑是某种程度上的报复。

至于明天一早醒来他的屁股会不会变成其他颜色，谁知道呢？


End file.
